


【庵京】情不自禁

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 你以为我不知道吗？





	【庵京】情不自禁

>>>>>>>>> 

处于休息日的人较于工作日总是会比较懒散的。

躺在床上刚刚睡醒的八神庵在此刻突然好似得到天启般猛地睁开双眼——想要见那家伙。

啊，不是，是想要打一架。这家伙太可恨了，在梦里竟然抢我手里的东西吃……不是，这么幼稚的问题，可恨的是他竟然抢了我手里的东西还揉我脸掀我刘海……也不是。

……

……算了。

八神庵放弃了自我催眠和寻找一切可以利用的借口，在此期间他甚至起床洗漱换衣服一气呵成，等反应过来的时候皮鞋已经稳妥地套在双脚上了。

他打量了一眼自己脚上在玄关阴影下依旧泛着暗光的皮鞋，抬眼目光停留于贴在玄关便签群中藏在角落的携带号码两秒，推门离开公寓。

就从这里开始吧。八神庵推开了商场的门。

没什么目的，就是在商店的门口逐一路过，从外面看看里面有没有他的身影。

这个商场他经常和两个碍眼的家伙来，不然就是和那个女人来，离他公寓比较近，有他喜欢的夹克品牌，而且有他喜欢的烤鱼餐厅。

胆小的传单派发员在八神路过的时候被他的气场吓进角落，稍微胆大的将传单递到八神的面前，结果不用多言——他还没来得及张口礼貌拒绝，目光只是扫到了那个派发员的脸上，那位可怜的派发员涨红着脸颊，手抖似筛糠把传单扣到八神胸口便落荒而逃。

哎，胆子这么小的吗？刚才明明是个不错的机会呢。

八神庵突然打了个喷嚏，继续在商场里漫无目的地搜寻相似的衣角。

一无所获。

那就去下一个地方好了。

……没有。

在下一个商场的露天餐厅吃了顿三明治简餐，味如嚼蜡。

据说这家店招牌三明治很好吃，恰巧今天路过尝尝，没想到只是勉勉强强……果然那家伙和他身边碍眼的俩人都很没品位。

餐厅非常无辜，莫名其妙被恨屋及乌的人内心diss了一顿。店员看着坐在遮阳伞下的红发男人因气场问题，甚至幻视他头顶冒出了凶恶黑气，胳膊肘戳了戳身边的同事。

“那个人是准备抓捕他归案吗？”

同事事不关己继续忙活手里制作三明治的工作：“我哪知道。”

来到了那家伙没事来发呆的地方。

烈风扫过脸颊，灌入鼻腔，冲击而又惬意，的确是放空心情的好地方。

不过现在的八神没这个享受美景的心情，他手揣口袋巡视这片令人心旷神怡的区域，高立的海角峭壁两侧和岩石缝隙中低矮灌木丛生，这条被那家伙长期踩出来的小径尽头——就是八神能看到的远景的最佳位置，那是开阔而一望无际的大海，可以居高临下俯视蜿蜒公路与沙滩海岸线边无序排列着被洁白浪花雕琢过的崎岖礁石，水平视线可以和海鸥对视。正午时分仰望这无尽苍穹，觉得自己伸手便可触及头顶炽热烈日。

八神收回向日空伸出的手，觉得自己很傻地哼笑一声，离开了峭壁海角。

漫无目的地走到了下一个街区，如果这里再没有的话——

正当八神思考下一步去哪里才能继续在这梦般虚无缥缈的现实中寻找真实之感的时刻，一个似曾相识的轮廓出现在眼前咖啡厅门口，而在那个轮廓拉开玻璃门进入咖啡厅的瞬间眸光在大脑中自动勾勒出只属于他背影的模样。

是他。

没错。

八神又眯着眼睛仔细分析片刻，可惜没有戴眼镜，不过根据这味道应该是没有错。

是自己感冒了吗，竟然在这么近的情况下才认出来，差点暴露……不对，我是要找他算账的，什么暴露不暴露的，等他出来受死！……

这样想着八神便找了个位置安心在咖啡厅外等待起来。

……总觉得这件事好似变成了自己日常生活的一部分。

八神庵站在街角双臂环胸，看似老僧入定实则入神盯着前方咖啡厅的位置。而对于咖啡厅来讲，八神的位置却是视线的死角。

在咖啡厅落地窗边坐着的人影起身了，夕阳在光洁明亮的窗前伸出手挡住本应清晰英俊的五官，只留下一丝朦胧的边缘线。很快，人影推门出来，自己眼前的世界骤然聚焦，停留那在比夕阳更引人注目的地方。

穿着白色夹克，拥有黑亮柔顺发丝的男人啜饮手中外带还在冒着热气的咖啡，像只怕烫的猫时不时朝杯口吹几下以助散热早点入口，手揣裤袋大步流星地走向下一个十字路口，看了路标片刻后左转。

八神歪头看了一眼消失在十字路口的身影，稍微沉着了十几秒抬脚跟上。

交替变换中，主掌黑夜的弯月渐渐降临于稀疏星空，走在前方一无所知的草薙京早已把手中喝完的咖啡杯扔进了路过的垃圾箱内，推开经常光顾的酒吧木门，绑在门后的钟形铃铛轻摇金属小锤，清脆唱出客人的到来。

点了一杯马天尼的京坐在吧台前，背对这人声鼎沸的酒吧。跟随他进来的八神站在不起眼的阴影中，目光持续锁定暧昧暖光下手按马天尼杯的玻璃底座与调酒师插科打诨的京。

即便他此刻没有被发现，目光也不曾移向自己身处的昏暗角落，但这情感足以控制自己的灵魂——明明知道这种行为是错误到甚至算自取其辱，是自己没办法持续下去的丑态，另一方面的自己却对这种远观掌控的状况甘之如饴。

就像现在京已拎起搭在一边的白色夹克离席，而自己却情不自禁地上前端起那杯还剩下一大半的马天尼，食指轻抚唇畔沾染的杯沿后，将自己的重叠上去把杯中烈酒一饮而尽。

到底谁能将我从这种疯狂中解救出来，让我再多靠近他一些？

……

站在酒吧外的黑发青年透过雕花玻璃注视着吧台附近，直到红发男人饮尽了他剩下的酒，面容上是有几分困扰但更多的是复杂并难以言明的笑容。

你以为我不知道吗？

幼稚而情不自禁将自己的行踪透露，期待他会由怎样新奇的方式又来找自己麻烦。

……但正在享受的我可不能被你打扰，有本事你就追上来天涯海角都不放过啊。

我期待着。

【Peeping On U】


End file.
